1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, in particular to a clamp-type heat sink used in a memory.
2. Description of Prior Art
As science and technology advance, computer hardware tends to come with increasingly higher speed and frequency for improving efficiency and performance. In addition, a memory is generally used as a storage device in a computer system for saving and transmitting digital signals and improving the computing speed of a central processing unit, and thus the memory usually has a design with high speed and frequency regardless of its operating clock or transmission bandwidth. In the meantime, the heat generated during the operation of the memory is increased rapidly, and the continuous rising temperature may affect the operation performance of the memory or may even damage the memory.
Therefore, a heat sink used for memories is introduced, and a conventional heat sink usually comprises two metal plates and a plurality of fasteners. The two metal plates are attached onto both lateral surfaces of the memory, and each fastener clamps the two metal plates, such that the memory can be clamped and fixed by the two metal plates, and the large heat generated from the operation of the memory can be dissipated through the two metal plates.
However, when the heat sink is combined with the memory, it is necessary to press the two metal plates onto both sides of the memory and clamp each fastener. Obviously, the assembling and removal procedures of the conventional heat sink are relatively complicated and inconvenient, and the two metal plates and each fastener are detachable, so that after the heat sink is removed from the memory, each module may be lost or missing easily.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible and effective design in accordance with the present invention.